Aang Tracy (Parody of the 1990 movie Dick Tracy)
by mpowers045
Summary: Hard-boiled detective Aang Tracy is searching for evidence that proves Big Eddy Caprice is the city's most dangerous crime boss. He may have found the key to unraveling the crimelord's illegal empire in Vanessa Doofenshmirtz, a barroom singer who has witnessed some of Caprice's crimes firsthand. However, she seems more set on stealing Aang away from his girlfriend then helping him
1. Prologue

**This is my first time writing a Cartoon X over story and this will be the parody of the 1990 movie Dick Tracy so I do not own the movie nor the cartoon characters that I will add in it PS The movie was rated PG so I made it rated T for the smoking, the shooting and the suggestive attempt on the protagonist.**

 **Cast list**

 **Aang (Avatar the Last Airbender) as Dick Tracy**

 **Katara (Avatar the Last Airbender) as Tess Trueheart**

 **My OC as Kid**

 **Vanessa Doofenshmirtz (Phineas & Ferb) as Breathless Mahoney**

 **Eddy (Ed, Edd n Eddy) as Big Boy Caprice**

 **Wolfgang (Hey Arnold) as Flattop**

 **Edmund (Hey Arnold) as Itchy**

 **Cyril Figgis (Archer) as Sam**

 **Pam Poovey (Archer) as Pat**

 **Chief Wiggum (The Simpsons) as Chief Brandon**

 **Fat Tony D'Amico (The Simpsons) as Lips Manlis**

 **Palpatine (Star wars the Clone Wars) D. A. Feltcher**

 **Mushmouth (Fat Albert) as Mumbles**

 **Two Face (Batman animated series) as Prune face**

 **Squidward Tentacles as 88 keys**

* * *

By a radio is a pistol, a police badge and what it appears to be look like a walkie talkie for your wrist and as a hand was grabbing them, the voice on the radio is now telling the latest news which you will find it terrible.

"Gangland enforcers broke the arms of an elderly newsdealer this afternoon, when he refused to share his week's receipts with them. Stacks of newspapers were tossed in the gutter, as the thugs wrecked the business and made their getaway. Lunchtime crowds were paralyzed by the suddenness of the crime. Not a hand was raised in protest."

Above the radio was an orange fedora hanging on a wall as the hand reached for it and then the news reporter continued.

"Organized crime is their name."

The camera changed seeing a figure in orange trench and the fedora in the apartment he is in as he turn off the light and exit the room.

"What appeared to be organized hoods shattered the kneecaps of the beloved operator of shoeshine parlor today, as horrified customers looked on. The bootblack would not give up his receipts, and paid dearly for his failure to surrender to gang demands."

While the camera was moving up to the right, another report was telling another horrifying news.

"A mother of four, unable to pay a gambling debt, lies dead tonight. Gangland thugs left her to expire in a pool of blood, as they helped themselves to the contents of a cash register in her son's luncheonette."

The camera kept moving and moving until it stop to a place where a dirty little dark haired boy in rugged old clothes who appears to be very hungry was digging through a garbage can by the back door of a garage and with luck on his side, he found a half bitten sandwich and as he was taking a bite.

"I was talkin' to them at the station house." The boy snapped from his sandwich and saw a policeman coming. "And it was the darndest thing I ever saw-"

The boy would not risk of being caught and sent to the orphanage so he quickly went to the back door where he would unexpectedly witnessed something in there.

"Five, no help." The boy heard a voice that sounded like a nasally Italian New Yorker accent. "King, no help."

The boy turned his head and saw five gangsters with green skin playing cards and only four had black hair for the fifth who is really big and round has red orange hair(The Gangreen Gang from Powerpuff Girls in mafia outfits) The one who is making the deal is skinny and 6'1" tall with a long pointy chin and he sports a long, straight, greasy, slick back hairdo, a scraggly moustache and a yellow-purple suit with fedora.

"Aces and eights." The dealer said.

"Twenty." The short one said when he took the cigar that he was smoking out of his mouth.

"Okay, I'm calling." The very big round one said.

The boy sneaked a little closer to spy on them.

"Duece, still possible." The leader said. "Six, no help. Pair of aces, pair of eights. Okay, the aces Bets."

The boy continued to walk slowly towards some cans.

"Hey! Big Billy!" The leader refered to the large round orange red head.

"What's the trouble?" He asked.

"Come on let's go! Ace bets five."

"I call."

"Six, see ya."

When the boy got closer to an oil drum, he accidentally banged it which it caused some noises which alerted the gang as they turn around and readied their firearms.

"What was that?" The one who hissed like a snake said.

But instead of the boy, it was a black cat that got on top. (The one from Coraline)

"Cat." The little one chuckled.

So as they continued their gambling activity, the boy raise his head up and watched.

"Aw, a little kitty." Big Billy said as the cat got closer.

The one who hissed like a snake grabbed the cat.

"Hi, little fella!"

He threw the cat away hard like if it was trash.

"Let's go." The leader urged. "Ace bets five."

"I'm calling." The little one said.

"I'm in." The cat thrower said.

"Six." The leader said. "Got a possible straight. Queen- Eight. Pair of eights. Nine, no help. Six, no help. King, no help." He looked at Big Billy who is thinking. "Well, Big Billy?" As Big Billy sighed.

Suddenly the garage door was torn by a fast car and then someone in the car just fired a tommy gun at them as they are now dead. The boy was a bit frightened by it but he still watched, out of the car were two men, the one who was shooting is tall with muscle in black suit and gloves and didn't wear a hat to cover his tall split hairdo as the other one who is driving was skinny in blue suit with bowl cut blonde hair and was wearing a Fedora.

"See what you can find." He said to skinny who was checking the bodies. "I wanna leave a little message here."

The boy had seen enough of it as he ran quickly, ignoring the clattering noise he made and then the thug with the tommy gun is now starting to shoot wildly at the cans but luckily the boy escaped before the shooting starts. Now the gunman began to make his message on the wall, written in bullet holes.

* * *

 **So what do you think? I thought I would give you the cast info and prologue before I do the whole thing and I thought Eddy would be perfect for Al Pacino's character so let me know how you like this story while I work on the next chapter so until then read, favorite it, follow it and review it PS do you think Squidward or Quagmire would be in the role of 88 Keys?**


	2. Chapter 1

**So to explain why two characters from Archer are in this? Because I've seen Archer Dreamland, a season about Archer who was in a coma, found himself as a private eye in the 1940's Los Angeles with the notable characters from Archer as different people so Pam was playing as a guy but still look and talk like a girl, anyway here's the chapter going PS there's been a change of two character that are playing as 88 keys and Mumbles, it will be Quagmire from Family guy and Schnitzel from Chowder so enjoy**

Inside the theater, an opera was playing as the figure in orange trench coat was sitting by his girlfriend and as they were watching the duck woman in Viking outfit singing.

"Calling Aang Tracy." He heard a woman's voice on his wrist radio. "Calling Aang Tracy."

It caused some people turning their heads to him as Aang pressed the button to answer.

"Come in, Pam." He whispered. "This is Tracy."

"We got five dead men at the Seventh Street Garage, and nobody knows who they are, you better get over here right away."

"I'm on my way." He answered as he put on his fedora and then turn to his girlfriend. "I'll be back, I wanna know how it comes out."

And so he got up and start to move sideways, apologizing to anyone who was in the way

* * *

A police car arrived at the crime scene and out of the car was the city's renowned police detective Aang Tracy who was in orange trench coat with black suit underneath and fedora covering curly dark brown hair and blue arrow shaped tattoo.

"Hello boys." He greeted to two fellow cops that he was passing by.

"Tracy!"

He made his way to his two colleagues and Chief Wiggum.

"Tracy, are we glade to see you." Said the overweight woman in green suit and hat named Pam Poovey who contacted Aang.

"Tracy, whoever they are, they're all dead." Informed the man in red suit and hat with gray parts on his hair and glasses named Cyril Figgis.

Aang saw writing on the wall in bullet holes saying _Eat Lead Tracy!_

"Five dead men, Tracy." Chief Wiggum informed. "And we don't even know who they are."

"Whoever did it took their identification." Cyril said as he was about to have a cigarette. "But they didn't take a dime."

Aang narrowed his eyes as he guessed who did this.

"Big Eddy Caprice."

* * *

Tracy returned to the opera and again he apologized to anyone who was in a way of getting to his seat by his girlfriend and as he made it to his seat.

"Everything all right, Tracy?" His girlfriend whispered.

"Fine, fine." He whispered back. "Just a little trouble downtown."

* * *

After the opera was over, Tracy and his girlfriend named Katara Trueheart, a pretty young woman with tan skin and light brown hair with two braids were out of the theater until cameras were flashing as two newspaper reporters (Lenny and Carl from Simpsons) are asking him questions.

"Tracy, they're saying Big Eddy's got the city out of control." Lenny informed.

"What about this rumor they're moving' you up to chief of police?" Carl asked.

"We've got an excellent chief of police, Carl." Aang replied and then asked. "Why don't you shave off that silly moustache?"

"How 'bout running' for mayor, Tracy?"

"I'm a cop, Lenny. I don't want to take a demotion."

"Hey, I want a copy of that shot." Katara said to the photographer who just took a picture of her.

"You got it, Katara."

"They're sayin' Big Eddy's got the city out of control!" Carl informed him again.

"Still can't get anything on 'im, huh?" Lenny said.

As the couple were now away from the theater.

"Don't let 'em get to you, Tracy." Katara comfort her boyfriend. "You'll get Big Eddy."

"Big Eddy's on the street and they want to stick me behind a desk?" Outraged the detective.

"They believe in you, Tracy." She showed him the bright side. "They think if you're chief of police, the city'll be safe!"

"Katara, there's about as much chance of me gettin' behind a desk as there is of me gettin' a new girlfriend."

The camera then moved to the far side of the city and on the far side of town was a nightclub called the Club Ritz, run and owned by the crime boss Fat Tony D'Amico.

 _ **Sooner or later you're gonna decide**_

 _ **Sooner or later there's nowhere to hide**_

 _ **Baby it's time**_

 _ **So why waste it in chatter**_

 _ **Let's settle**_

 _ **The matter**_

Inside the club, a young woman of beauty in black dress with long brown hair was singing while a skinny man with black hair was playing the piano.

 _ **Baby, you're mine on a platter**_

 _ **I always get my man**_

The one who was watching her is Fat Tony himself, slurping loudly while sucking oyster shells and when he finished two plates, one of his waiters gave him another two plates as he continued slurping loudly and then the singer turn around showing her beautiful face that has dark blue eyes and pink lips.

 _ **I'm gonna love you like nothin' you've known**_

 _ **I'm gonna love you and you all alone**_

 _ **Sooner is better than later**_

 _ **But lover**_

 _ **I'll hover**_

 _ **I'll plan**_

 _ **This time I'm not getting I'm holding**_

 _ **My man**_

As her song and music ended, the guests and members gave her a round of applause. While enjoying his oysters and his girl's show, one of his associates named Legs came to him with grave importance.

"Bad news on the garage, Fat Tony." Legs informed. "They've bumped'em all off. Our men are getting very nervous."

Legs got out of the chair and hold it for the singer as she now sat on it and then Legs left

"Champagne, Miss Doofenshmirtz?" The waiter poured her a glass.

"Vanessa, that was beautiful, as always." Fat Tony comment as he slurped another oyster.

"I'm so happy you liked it." Then she felt disgusted by seeing him slurping oyster shells. "You mind if I leave?"

"Why?" Fat Tony questioned as he did another slurp on an oyster as always.

"I get sick when you eat." She answered.

"You didn't used to." He said with another slurp.

"You didn't used to be a zeppelin." She talk back.

"Your devotion is touching." Instead of being angry he meant it as a compliment.

"Fat Tony!" Louie, another one of his associates cried and ran quickly to him. "Fat Tony! It's a raid! It's the cops!"

There were three of them (The hyenas from Lion King) entering the club.

"Fat Tony D'Amico, you're under arrest for owning and operating a gambling establishment." Shenzi said with authority.

"Yeah?" Fat Tony rise up from his chair. "Where's your warrant?"

"Right here." She showed the papers. "Let's go."

Glenn Quagmire the piano player watched with surprise.

"You too, Vanessa." Banzai said as he grabbed her.

The hyena cops took them outside of the club to a car which it was strange because this wasn't a police car.

"I wasn't gambling, I was singing." Vanessa who now has her mink coat objected.

Shenzi and Ed who were holding Fat Tony opened the door to the backseat.

"Get in the car." Shenzi commanded.

Fat Tony was shocked for he saw someone familiar in the back seat.

"Wolfgang." He uttered.

It was the very person who raided the garage with a partner named Edmund and left the message for Tracy as he was now sitting at the backseat with a sly grin on his face.

"These ain't cops!" He said loudly to Vanessa.

Shenzi and Ed pushed him in as Banzai quickly put Vanessa in with Fat Tony.

"Who are they?" She said.

"Hiya, Fat Tony." Wolfgang greeted with his pistol aiming at him. "Hiya, Vanessa." He turned to the false cops who are at the front seat. "Let's go."

They are now leaving the Club Ritz but what they didn't see was a real police car and a real cop (Joe Swanson from Family Guy) watching them as he began to slowly following them.

* * *

Meanwhile as Aang and Katara are almost at the diner, they were still discussing about the rumor.

"Even Chief Wiggum says you'd make a wonderful chief of police."

"It's a desk job." Aang objected.

"What's so bad about a desk job anyway? You think if you sit at a desk, you're playin'it safe." Katara tried to reason with her boyfriend. "Tracy if you weren't out in the street every night risking your neck, you could have a wife-I mean a life!"

"Nobody's gonna put Big Eddy Caprice behind bars sittin' behind a desk." He said as they made it to the diner and then hold out a door for Katara.

"Tracy, you said you were going to take a day off tomorrow."

"Hmm?"

"Hm-mm?"

"Come on." Aang playfully said as Katara was nearing at the entrance.

"Tracy, did you say you were gonna-"

"Sure."

But Aang was cut off by the sudden push of the door and then he sees the boy who witnessed the attack on the Seven Street Garage.

"Hey, kid. What's your hurry?" He asked. "Where are ya goin'?"

"Stop him!" Someone in the diner shouted.

"Take it easy." Aang advised the boy who was now running away fast.

"Hey, stop!" Coming out of the diner was a little white rabbit in a waistcoat and suit (From Alice in Wonderland, not the one with Johnny Depp but the original Disney one)

"Huh?" The curious detective said.

"He stole my watch! Stop him!"

"Hey, kid?" Aang realized he was still running. "Hey, hey, kid!" He now ran fast to catch the pickpocket.

"Stop that boy! Stop that boy!" Mr. Rabbit encouraged.

"Come here! Did you steal this rabbit's watch?"

Katara went inside the diner as she was greeted by Sam (Jimmy Neutron) who was the owner and cook.

"Hi, Katara, yeah."

"The rest of my party should be arriving any moment." She informed as she sat down at their usual table.

* * *

The pursuit went on as Tracy was chasing the boy who was entering a train yard.

"Come on, kid." Aang tried to reason with the street urchin while they were still running. "You're makin' a mistake." Again the boy ignored him. "It's only a watch! You don't wanna get yourself in this kinda trouble!"

To the detective's shock, the boy was running by a moving train.

"Hey! What are ya tryin' to do? You're gonna get hur, kid!" As the kid ran around the front of the train. "Be careful! You're gonna get hurt!"

Aang stopped, fearing that the boy has been run over but to his surprise, after the train left there was no sign of the pickpocket which means he is still alive and with his detective skills, he tracks down the boy.

The boy made his way to a yard filled with shacks where most homeless people live in, the boy ran to a peculiar shack which it appears to be where he lived and as he was now inside the shack.

"What did you get?"

The one that asked him was a big mean looking male canine in ragged clothes named Pete who was eating chicken or what's left of it.

"Didn't save me no chicken." The boy said being so hungry.

"Things is tough." Pete said it as an excuse to eat it all for himself.

And then Pete turn his head to the boy, waiting for him to cough up the spoils of his pickpocketing as the boy placed Mr. Rabbit's pocket watch on the box table.

"That's all?"

"Yeah." The boy answered as he was about to reach a piece of the leftovers.

But greedy Pete slapped the boy away as he was collapsed at his makeshift bed but someone overheard it as that very someone barged in.

"Hey, tough guy!" Alarmed Pete as he saw Tracy. "Want to try that on somebody your own size?"

Pete took out a long piece of wood and use it as a club, but with good reflexes Tracy dodged the club sideways and then punch him right in the guts, and then he punched him in the face with the left fist and again with the right fist as he pulled Pete and knocked him at wall. While they were fighting, the boy recovered from the slap and took the watch but instead of running away, he watched. With the shack being small and makeshift, the fighting shook the shack left and right with each beating.

"Maybe we should step outside." Aang suggested as he grab hold of Pete.

With a very hard punch, Pete broke through a wall and rolled onto the ground as he was now lying on his back groaning and then Tracy and the kid got out of the shack and walked to the beating vagabond.

"Okay, tough guy. Now do you want to give the kid a piece of chicken?" Aang asked as the shack now collapsed and then he cuffed him. "We got a place for people who beat up kids." He turn to the kid. "This cockroach your old man?"

"Go suck an egg." The kid rudely said which the detective take it as a no.

* * *

Meanwhile, Wolfgang and the fake cops took Fat Tony and Vanessa across the bridge and to a warehouse on the riverside where the car stopped. After they got them out of the car, they took them inside the warehouse and then they push Fat Tony on the floor as Fat Tony saw a pair of shoes with pieces of walnut shells between them and then he look up, and to his horror was his former protégé, Big Eddy Caprice himself who was a very short man with pinkish skin in bluish green coat and fedora that covered his three strands of hair.

"Aw, look what you did to your pretty tuxedo." Big Eddy said with fake pity.

"Big Eddy, ain't we pals?" Fat Tony said as he stand up on his knees.

"No pals in this business, Fat Tony." Big Eddy said as he received a folded piece of paper from Hermes Conrad the accountant (Futurama) "You taught me that." He waved the folded paper at Fat Tony. "Sign it."

"The deed to the Club Ritz?" Surprised Fat Tony as he met with a pen from Hermes and a pistol from Wolfgang.

"That's right." Big Eddy answered. "I'm goin' into show business now."

Vanessa watched as Fat Tony signed away his ownership of the nightclub to Big Eddy, after he finished signing Hermes took the deed from him and then Big Eddy took a step back.

"You're dirty, Fat Tony." Big Eddy evilly smirked. "You need a bath."

"Not the bath! Not the bath! Big Eddy, not the bath!

Vanessa was now shocked as trembling Fat Tony was taken by Big Eddy's henchmen to an opened crate on a trapdoor. Outside the warehouse, the police car that slowly followed them made it.

* * *

After Tracy made the boy return the watch to the rabbit, they sat with Katara and had ordered their dinner, Aang had a bowl of chili while Katara and the boy had a plate with a pork chop with the side of mash potatos and corn. The detective and his girlfriend were surprised at how hungry the boy is as he was munching on the pork chop.

"Hey." Aang said to get the boy's attention. "You got a name?"

"Kid." He answered.

"Kid?" Tracy gave him a seriously? look.

"Kid." The kid confirmed as he continued chewing.

"What's the name of your mother and father gave ya?" Aang asked.

"What mother and father?"

"Who takes care of you?" Katara asked.

"Who takes care of you?"

* * *

Joe was about to call for backup but unaware to him that someone was coming to him from behind.

"This is Joe Swanson." He whispered. "I'm at the Southside Warehouse, do you read me?"

"Repeat, Joe." Cyril answered. "You're at the Southside Warehouse?"

"Right." Joe answered back. "I don't know who they are, and I can't see what goin' inside. The car was unmarked-"

A gun was fired as Joe is instantly killed by the shot and the who pulled the trigger was Edmund, another one of Big Eddy's henchmen and co hit man for Wolfgang.

Back inside the warehouse as they put Fat Tony in the crate and chain it to shut as the top was opened, a cement truck was backing up to it and drops the wet cement on Fat Tony.

"Big Eddy, we're friends!" Fat Tony begged for his life as he was getting filled and covered with cement. "Not the bath! Not the bath! We're friends!"

"I know, and I'm gonna miss ya. But, "All's fair in love and business." Benjamin Franklin."

Fat Tony babbled indistinctly while he was being covered in cement and in the corner was a rock monster in a suit and fedora named Schnitzel (Chowder)as he was Rada rada at the display.

"You." Big Eddy point at Vanessa.

"Me?"

"How do you want it?"

"Want it?" She didn't understand it.

"Allow me." He grabbed her coat and taking it off of her. "If a woman don't wear mink, she don't wear nothin'." As Big Eddy tossed at one of his henchmen.

"Well, I look good both ways." She countered.

"Shnitzel!" Big Eddy call out to him. "Wipe it off."

Shnitzel kneeling at Big Eddy's feet as he was wiping the cement off his shoes. As the crate was now full of cement, they shut the top as Fat Tony was still babbling and then the trapdoor opened filling it with echoing scream as the box landed in the river and so passes Fat Tony D'Amico.

"All right!" Big Eddy shouted loudly as everyone was jumped by it. "Put the word out! Fat Tony's territory is my territory now." He declared his claim. "Anyone who works for him is working for me! Everything he owned I own!." As Big Eddy grabbed Vanessa by the wrist and taking her to his car. "Let's get outta here." He ordered. "Cover that trap door!"

* * *

As Kid was eating a piece of pumpkin pie and drinking a glass of milk, Tracy, Katara and even Sam was surprised by it again.

"Well, we gotta call the Welfare Society." Aang said to Katara as he call out to Sam. "Hey, Sam?"

"Wait." The boy caught what Tracy said. "The what?"

"The boy's home." He answered. "Sam? You got any ice cream?" To his surprise, the boy was making a break for it as caught him by the coat. "Hey!"

"Let me go!" The boy demanded.

"Hey, where are you goin'?" Aang nicely asked as he was taking him back to the table.

"You ain't stickin' me in no orphanage." The boy objected. "I been there!"

"Hey, come on." As he was taking him back to the table. "Sit down. Sit down. I'm very sorry, pal it's the law."

As he got the boy back on his seat, he too sat on his seat.

"Look, kid, if you don't have a home with a mother and a father, you go to the orphanage it's the law!" Aang call out to Sam again. "Hey, Sam, you got any ice cream?"

"Calling Aang Tracy." Cyril called on his wrist radio. "Calling Aang Tracy."As Aang pushed the button. "Bring the kid some ice cream. Come in, Cyril."

"Southside Warehouse, on the river, Tracy." Cyril answered. "Somethings goin' on. You better get down here."

Tracy pushed the button again and looked concern as he responded.

"I'm on my way." As stand up and leave a dollar on the table.

"Hey, Tracy, what about the eating machine?" Katara asked.

"Huh? Oh." Aang realized. "Can you watch him or something?"

"Watch him do what?"

He tried to find the answer as she and Sam looked at him while the kid was looking at the dollar.

"Well, uh-Uh, take him to my place." Aang suggested as he was making his way to the door. "I'll tell Pam to call the orphanage."

While she wasn't looking, the boy managed to swipe the dollar from table before she turned around and continue to eat.

"You two married?" The kid asked.

"No." She answered. "Would you like a broken arm?"

The boy was surprised that she know he took the dollar as he angrily put it back on the table.

"I don't like dames." The kid said before he drink his milk.

"Good. Me neither."

The boy was stunned by her as Katara gave him the I'm watching you look.

* * *

As he was investigating the warehouse, he found some walnuts which Tracy guessed that Big Eddy was here but then he found something that almost fell inside the floorboards, he used a pair of tweezers to pull the evidence only to be revealed as a jewel earring. It gave him more suspicion as he hide it in his coat pocket.

"Walnuts!" He said to his colleagues as he was on his way to the doors.

"Walnuts?" Chief Wiggum said curiously as he followed him. "Tracy, there's a widow to whom a few words need to be said in bereavement."

"Pam, bring in Wolfgang and Edmund." Tracy told her as he gave Cyril the walnuts. "Cyril get these finger printed."

"Wolfgang and Edmund?" Confused Pam. "For what?

"I wanna find Fat Tony D'Amico fast."

"With a handful of walnuts?" Cyril questioned.

"Yeah with a handful of walnuts?" Pam copied.

* * *

 **So what do you think? Let me know if you got cast suggestions. Now what do you think Aang is planning to do? I guess we will find it in the next chapter so until then read, favorite it, follow it and review it**


End file.
